Goodbye My Lover
by Paulo C
Summary: Draco não se conforma com a perda de sua amada. Draco/Ginny Escrita para o I Challenge de Música do 6V.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, escrevo somente por diversão. A música Goodbye My Lover também não me pertence. Nada do que foi escrito aqui tem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?__  
><em>_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?__  
><em>_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, __  
><em>_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

Eu fiz algo errado? Bom, acho que não importa agora. Devia ter perguntado antes, quando tive chance. Aliás, deveria ter feito muitas coisas quando tive chance, deveria ter te tocado mais, amado mais. E essa é a minha culpa e serei julgado por ela. Essa é minha culpa, não ter te amado o quanto você merecia.

No começo era uma aposta e eu estava convicto de que ganharia. Aos poucos, você foi perdendo o controle de si mesma, cegando a si mesmo e então, eu soube que havia ganhado. Não aquela simples aposta, mas ganhado sua companhia, seu corpo, seu calor, seus beijos. No final, apenas isso importou.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.__  
><em>_I took your soul out into the night._

Lembro-me tão bem daquela noite, aquela doce noite na qual eu finalmente a fiz minha. Nossos corpos suados se entrelaçavam e eu soube que não desejaria outra coisa na vida além de estar em seus braços. Unimo-nos tão profundamente, que senti como se tivesse tomado para mim sua alma.

_It may be over but it won't stop there, __  
><em>_I am here for you if you'd only care._

Brigamos muitas vezes, nossos temperamentos eram tão difíceis, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. Explodíamos por muito pouco, nos reconciliávamos por quase nada. Mas no final, eu sempre estaria ali por você, se você assim desejasse.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
>You changed my life and all my goals.<br>And love is blind and that I knew when,  
>My heart was blinded by you.<p>

Num certo ponto, eu sabia você me havia feito amá-la de uma forma que nunca mais amaria outro alguém e soube também que minha alma também era sua.

Flashback:

"_Eu tenho medo, Gin. A guerra está próximo de eclodir, estou preocupado por você, por nós. Sei que tanto minha família quanto a sua não permitirá que continuemos juntos." disse um Draco muito abalado enquanto caminhava de um lado pra outro na Sala Precisa. "Tenho a certeza de que Lucius me obrigará a lutar ao lado do Lorde."_

"_Eu também estou aflita por isso, Dray, mas você está se preocupando atoa. Nós somos discretos, ninguém descobriu até hoje... Mas estou confusa, não é isso que você quer? Lutar pelos seus ideais, conseguir fama, sucesso na vida?" ela admoestou, ainda assim abraçando-o pelas costas._

"_Não se isso tudo me afastar de você. Eu não me importaria de viver numa choupana no meio da África se pudesse permanecer com você. Você me mudou, Ginny. Sou, no momento, alguém muito melhor do que já fui um dia, alguém muito melhor do que jamais sonhei ser. Eu me casaria com você neste exato momento. Eu te amo."_

Fim do Flashback

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.__  
><em>_Shared your dreams and shared your bed.__  
><em>_I know you well, I know your smell.__  
><em>_I've been addicted to you._

Lembro-me de cada uma e toda vez que beijei seus lábios, que dormiu com a fronte sobre o meu peito. Conheço cada parte sua, cada nuance, cada faceta. Seus olhos ambarados, seu belo cabelo da mesma cor do fogo que queima minha alma toda vez que a vejo, seu perfume. Compartilhamos muito mais que apenas a cama, compartilhamos nossas vidas, nossos sonhos, nossos sentimentos, por mais que tenha sido por um período ínfimo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sinto como se tivéssemos passado a idade do mundo juntos.

_Goodbye my lover.__  
><em>_Goodbye my friend.__  
><em>_You have been the one.__  
><em>_You have been the one for me._

Não há sentido em derramar mais lágrimas, mas não é como se pudesse controlar a mim mesmo. Acho que posso apenas lhe dizer adeus. Adeus, meu amor, minha melhor amiga, meu tudo, meu nada, meu céu, meu ar. Você sempre será a única pra mim.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.__  
><em>_I've watched you sleeping for a while.__  
><em>_I'd be the father of your child.__  
><em>_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Presenciei cada sorriso, cada lágrima que você soltou. Lembro que gostava de vê-la dormir, poderia fazer isso a vida inteira. Quando soube que carregava um herdeiro meu em seu ventre, tomei minha decisão. Você estava assustada, eu, exultante. Faria de você uma Malfoy, assumiria a criança, o fruto de nosso amor, que nos ligaria por toda a eternidade.

_I know your fears and you know mine.__  
><em>_We've had our doubts but now we're fine, __  
><em>_And I love you, I swear that's true.__  
><em>_I cannot live without you._

Duvidamos. Quando anunciamos à nossas famílias que estávamos noivos, o mundo pareceu ruir diante de nossos olhos, duvidamos de que conseguiríamos fazer com que desse certo. Eu sabia de tudo que a assustava, às vezes não podia fazer nada que lhe confortasse. Você temia o Lorde, Lucius. Temia decepcionar sua família. Eu só temia uma única coisa: **perdê-la**.

_Goodbye my lover.__  
><em>_Goodbye my friend.__  
><em>_You have been the one.__  
><em>_You have been the one for me._

Então adeus, meu amor. Você sempre será a única.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.__  
><em>_In mine when I'm asleep.__  
><em>_And I will bear my soul in time, __  
><em>_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Alternando entre o despertar e a inconsciência, tento suportar a dor que sinto. Uma dor tão profunda que sufoca todos os outros sentidos. Seguro sua mão na minha, enquanto durmo novamente, somente para acordar com a dor se alastrando novamente. Tentavam lhe salvar de qualquer jeito.

Lucius havia lhe lançado um feitiço de magia negra muito forte, dizendo que nunca deixaria o nome Malfoy ser conspurcado por uma traidora do sangue, logo depois sendo consumido pela magia do Voto Perpétuo que fizera a mim. Segundo o que ouvia em meus lapsos de consciência, nós a estávamos perdendo. Me ajoelhei a seus pés, lhe implorando que não me deixasse.

_Goodbye my lover.__  
><em>_Goodbye my friend.__  
><em>_You have been the one.__  
><em>_You have been the one for me.__  
><em>_You have been the one for me.__  
><em>_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.__  
><em>_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Escutei um ruído suave ao meu lado, me virando para ver nossos lindos filhos. Um casal, como você disse que desejava. Logo que eles acordam, sinto a agitação de sua magia, enviando um pouco da minha própria, para tentar acalmá-la. Os feitiços de alarme começam a soar e eu sabia que logo alguém estaria aqui. Eu só conseguia olhá-la, segurando sua mão. Por um segundo, tive um vislumbre de seus belos olhos e, com um suspiro, você se foi. Senti como se nada mais fizesse sentido.

Comecei a gritar seu nome, como se você estivesse adormecida e pudesse acordar a qualquer momento. Isso assustou as crianças no berço ao lado, que começaram a chorar. Minha mãe entrou no quarto com os gritos, me abraçando, colocando minha cabeça em seu colo. Eu chorei tudo que tinha pra chorar. Ronald chegou logo em seguida e a olhou na cama. Num gesto inesperado, ele me abraçou e no momento, todas as mágoas do tempo de escola foram esquecidas. Mamãe aninhava nossos filhos e os medi-bruxos finalmente chegaram, confirmando sua morte.

Depois de não sei quanto tempo, me vi sozinho no quarto, com você, ainda ali, ainda quente. Seus pais, o resto da família, Potter e Granger vieram vê-la e prestar-me as condolências. Agora, sozinho, cantarolo para mim mesmo uma canção que expressa exatamente o que sinto.

"_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me. __I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow…_" depositei um ultimo beijo em seus lábios, saindo do quarto, me segurando para não me partir em pedaços, afinal, os gêmeos ainda precisavam de mim. Eu precisava deles. Eram as últimas coisas que restaram de você, além de minhas doces lembranças.

* * *

><p>Música: Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt.<p>

Well, essa oneshot Draco/Ginny foi minha primeira fic sem ser uma tentativa de Long, espero que tenha ficado boa. Escrevi um pedaço às duas da manhã e terminei hoje de tarde.

Escrita para o I Challenge de Música do Fórum 6V.

REVIEWS?


End file.
